Current application seeks funding to continue cooperative work within the NSABP Program. We anticipate entering 25-30 patients per year. Past experience with multidisciplinary institutional activities should be enhanced to help stimulate increased understanding and study of improved breast cancer management over the next five years. It is anticipated that the Wilmington group will show increasing activity within the NSABP in developing new protocols and studying the past experiences. Failure to accrue more to #6 Protocol demonstrates the need of continued education of the medical and surgical staffs, although they have participated in our cooperative efforts to collect appropriate biological material and data from their patients in special projects of the NSABP. We are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols as a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group. The present application seeks funding (a) to permit continued patient accrual in on-going protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols, and (d) to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials. This application seeks continuation of the above.